


shut up or kiss

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: jaehyun and doyoung are a coworkers and yeah this is stranger to friends to lover au





	shut up or kiss

**Author's Note:**

> -sorry for grammatical error  
> -stan dojae  
> -stream regular

its already 11pm , but this friend never shut his mouth and its been 5hours .Today is their office 2nd Anniversary and unfortunately he and Doyoung , his-so-called friend are the one who managed the event . Eventhough the event was last minutes , but they still managed to get a cake , a reservation for restaurant and also some balloons and those party stuff.It was a tiring day for Jaehyun but he wonder is Doyoung ever feel tired or sad(except for that time).All he does is talking , smiling , give people laugh , making everyone comfortable and it was impossible for jaehyun to do it. Jaehyun is more to take it easy and cool while doyoung always want to things to go occurred to what he have scheduled and doyoung princip is "DO THE WORSE FIRST AND THEN IM GOING TO ENJOY MY ASS OFF" .Thats why his coworkers including his boss always paired up they both , eventhough they always bickering in the process but it will always work at the end .The first time Jaehyun meet doyoung , it was hilarious and jaehyun almost hate this guy.They both interviewed for the job in the same day and most importantly they got into the interviewers room together.Both of them trying to prove while he is better than the latter and no kidding , they almost having a fist fighting in front of their future boss.At first,Jaehyun really think that Doyoung is cute when he angry but on that day, he really want the job . Put aside the gayness,he want to fight doyoung all he want.

 

"i really need this job , i have been unemployed for 2 years ! and you , whatever your name is , you have a good look ! go for some model or actor agencies they probably want you . but me ? im ugly .. Please sir , i need this job or else i need to eat grasses for another 2 years" Doyoung said , eyes watery

 

Jaehyun mouth gaped 

 

"You eat grasses?" Jaehyun asked , eyes widen from the statement 

 

"Not an actual grasses , but yeah still" Doyoung scrath his head 

 

"And now , you , Mr Jung , tell me why you need this job" The interviewer asked

Jaehyun smile , showing his dimple before clearing his throat 

"Thank you sir . Actually unlike THIS guy , i actually have experienced in marketing and not to be proud , but im sure my face is going to be the first reason why people want to sponsor this company and one more thing sir , im actually good at talking and im 100% sure , most of big company would like to work with me"

Jaehyun turned his head to look at Doyoung who are now completely disgusted then he looked at his interviewers who still wear that "i-dont-care" face . 

After both of them was dismissed , he parted away with doyoung and walk straight to cafe and ordered ice americano and without waiting for his order , he went to the toilet.

As jaehyun washing his hand , he heard someone slowly crying in the toilet . At first , jaehyun want to let the guy himself to give him space but his mind somehow ordered him to stay for a little longer . 

After he heard the guy opened the door , jaehyun quickly took some tissues to passed it to the crying guy . Jaehyun still didnt look at the guy as he handing the tissues and all he heard is the guy mumbled a "thanks" before take it from jaehyun's hand

"You know , you can talk to me if you have a problem" Jaehyun said casually looking at the guy before he gone completely shooked because the guy is the one who he interviewed with 

Doyoung slowly lookat Jaehyun before he let out a small sigh and wash his face with the tap water .

"I cried because of you , of my life .. i just feel like i want to die" doyoung said as he walked outside leaving jaehyun confused .

'why would he cried bcs of me ? is it because of what happenned in the interview room earlier?' 

jaehyun quickly run outside and walk beside doyoung , screw his ice americano , he doesnt care . 

"hey , you want some accompany now ? how about we go drinks ? on me ?" jaehyun asked , trying to be polite

Doyoung smile , this is the first time jaehyun saw doyoung smile . To him . Not long after that Doyoung nodded and jaehyun walk with doyoung toward his car.The car ride is peaceful only musics from the radio let out a sounds . Jaehyun doesnt care though , he always love some peaceful times but somehow today , with doyoung by his side , make him feel full . Feel complete . After 30mins car ride , they finally arrived at some BBQ place and both of them ordered the same meals + 2 bottles of soju . This is jaehyun first time eating with a stranger and its only both of them making it more awkward . 

"Want to talk about what happened?" jaehyun ask , 

"You dont have too if you are uncomfortable with it though" he continued . 

Doyoung put his first glass down then he let out a sigh 

"I really need the work . It wasnt because i want to , but i have too . My family need me" Doyoung said , his smile drop

"Youre married ?" Jaehyun half screaming

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHA no no ,, im not married .. what i mean is my mother need me"

Jaehyun awkwardly laugh before he continue to focus on doyoung's backstory 

"She was sick for 3 years already and that was the reason why i didnt work for 2 years because as her only son , i need to take care of her ... and for those 2 years , my father actually the one who worked and found money for us three to keep living and for my mother's medicine expenses .. but last week , he died . He got into accident" 

Jaehyun slowly scooted closer to Doyoung and pat doyoung's shoulder , allowing doyoung to continue 

"It was terrible , my father died and now my mom , she ... she is barely alive .. im scared .. so i decided to work so i can buy foods and medicine for her ... and then now my neighbour said they can always help to look out for my mother when i work .. but im scared .. im scared she will leave me ,, like my father did .. im scared"

Jaehyun can sense that Doyoung now is crying , his slowly pull doyoung's head up , looking deep inside the boy's eyes . Jaehyun swear , he will help this guy no matter what , he will protect this guy at all cost . Jaehyun give doyoung a smile before wiped away doyoung's tears and just hug him entire day . 

 

xxx

 

After their night talk , they never met nor contact since both of them didnt take each other number . For jaehyun , it was a crazy because he always miss those eyes. And what worse is he doesnt remember Doyoung's name so he cant even look up at SNS then all jaehyun does is scream about it on his twitter account about how he miss the the latter.As jaehyun rants on twitter , he got an email.The email said that he actually got the job and at that point he doesnt know if he actually want the job or not because he really think that Doyoung need that more than him. But , since his parents also encouraged him to go , he made the decision to actually go there.The next morning was more awful.he cant keep thinking about Doyoung and how wrong he is that he got the job.His ride to the office was quiet and this time jaehyun doesnt like the silent.Its make him more nervous than the day where he want to get interviewed.As he arrived , he walk into the boss office before he saw a familiar figure sitting on the couch , talking with his new boss . Jaehyun quickly make his way to his boss and yes , he greeted doyoung first before he greeted his boss .Jaehyun keep smiling and looking at Doyoung that he doesnt catch what his boss are actully talking about .

 

"First of all , congratulations to both of you . At first i really want to pick only one of you as the worker but the leader board need two peoples so we can get more strong in marketing and from hundreds of people , i keep reminding to both of you ... and seems like you both already a friends? hahahahaha, yeah you two work in the same office and both of your table next to the pantry ! remember , do your work right and i will probably promote both of you .. Congrats again Mr Jung Jaehyun and Mr Kim Doyoung , i hope you both can work well together !"

 

xxx

 

And thats how he always stucked with Doyoung , no matter where he goes , Doyoung was there . And jaehyun doesnt care though , he loves being with Doyoung.After their almost 7months being friends , Doyoung have never mentioned about his lovelife and somehow he always curious about it. Its not like jaehyun havent tried bring that topic out whenever theyre together but doyoung always change the topic and jaehyun never want to bring that back . But he just cant , he want to know more about Doyoung and its absurd how he saw doyoung actually doesnt give a fuck about it . Theyre still at their office 2nd anniversary and yes doyoung still talking but jaehyun doesnt catch up on what hes talking about but it sounds like he just make fun of their other coworkers and their boss seem to enjoy it a little too much that he actually laughing until tear up . Jaehyun look at Doyoung,trying to look like he actually pay attention to whatever Doyoung said . As jaehyun trying not to be subtle he feel someone poke him so jaehyun turned around and found a smirking Johnny  
then jaehyun raised his eyebrows before asked what was that for and johnny only replied with a laugh before he go closer to jaehyun to whisper something

 

"Someone in love huh?" Johnny asked and again Jaehyun's eyebrow rose up before he mouthing 'who?'

"Youre completely in love with Kim Doyoung , Jae .. Oh my god" Johnny whispered again but all jaehyun does is laugh and shook his head

'him ? falling love for his bestfriend ? and it was kim doyoung? only in his dream' jaehyun thought before he push the laughing johnny and pay attention back to doyoung.

 

xxx

 

As usual , jaehyun always drive Doyoung home but he never really be in his house . Except for that day where doyoung having a breakdown when his mom died . It was terrible in fact it make jaehyun thinking back about his life and he always want a son or daughter like doyoung , who always put family first before anything . Jaehyun only met doyoung's mom two times , the first time is when doyoung called him crying said that his mom is unconcious in the bedroom and jaehyun quickly pick up Doyoung and make their way to hospital . And the second time is the last time , before she was buried . 

For Jaehyun , Doyoung house is in a decent size , its fit him perfectly . The walls is coloured with white paint and the furniture mostly all brown , giving off some aesthetic vibes and it always smell nice . His house was nice . As jaehyun park his car infront of Doyoung's house , he look beside him and a sleep doyoung welcome him . Jaehyun smile , doesnt know if he want to wake him up or let he sleep a little more but for jaehyun , sleeping in the car is uncomfortable so jaehyun decided to wake doyoung up even he feel pitiful for the latter

"Doyoung-ahhh ,, we've arrived ... please wake up" Jaehyun said , leaning closer to Doyoung but Doyoung make no move . Jaehyun take his time to explore Doyoung face . In their almost 7 months friendship , he has never been this close to Doyoung . He learn doyoung's face . From his hair , to his closed eyes , his beautiful eyelashes , his cheeks , his nose and lastly his lips . Jaehyun just realized how beautiful and perfect Doyoung's lips are and its make him laugh to himself that he always want to shut that mouth because it talk so much that he missed the prettyness of it . Jaehyun scoot away when he saw doyoung's flatter , forced it to open . 

"a-ahh , sorry jae .. im so tired .. thankyou jae! " doyoung said as he took his bag and open the door before jaehyun can replied , 

"want to sleep here tonight ? you must be tired too and your house was like soooo far from here ,, i-its fine if you dont want im not forcing you or anything im just worried if something hap-"

"yeah sure , thanks doyoung" jaehyun cut .

Doyoung smile and he wait for jaehyun to properly parked the car . 

 

xxx

 

The house is still the same , the smell still the same . like a vanilla . Soft . Jaehyun like it . But , despite the white painting , the house look dull . Look like the owner dont really care about the house . Doesnt look cheerful and full of love like it does . 

"Jaehyun , you can used my shirts after you shower and yeah you can sleep in my room .. i can sleep in my mom's " Doyoung said while pointing to his closet and walk away to take his stuff 

"is it really fine ? you sleeping in your mom's?" jaehyun carefully ask . 

"im okay now jae , dont worry ! rest well okay ! you can used my toileteries inside and spare towel next to my closet " 

Jaehyun mumbles a small thanks and walk inside Doyoung's room . 

It was dark.So different from his personality.Jaehyun take a look around doyoung's bedroom and then he found a cute doyoung's baby picture with his parents being framed.Then jaehyun found a cute sticky notes that doyoung wrote for himself everyday and most of it said "goodluck doyoung!" , "youre strong , keep going" ,"make your parents proud" . Jaehyun found himself smiling looking at the notes and just thinking how doyoung only have himself to courage him . 

"Jae ! Do you want to eat? I can cook you foods " Doyoung screamed from outside 

"No need Doyoung ! its nearly 2am , we have work tomorrow .. i dont want us to oversleep" Jaehyun screamed back , put the frames and the notes on it places before actually walk to the bathroom and take a shower 

 

xxx

 

Jaehyun cant sleep . He take a look on his phone , it was 2;15am . His body is tired and he knows his eyes is tired to but he cant sleep . So he decided to go to the kitchen , probably got some water to drink can help him but instead his eyes met a lonely doyoung in the kitchen counter , looking into nothing while his hand stirring a cup of coffee . 

"Hey , i thought you have sleep" Jaehyun said , waking up doyoung from his imagination . 

Doyoung didnt replied instead he throw a smile at jaehyun and offered his coffee to jaehyun which jaehyun likely to take the offer . 

"Im tired , but i cant sleep" Doyoung said , a slow sigh follow after 

Jaehyun just nodded . And jaehyun think , this is the perfect time he can talk about their personal matter . 

"Doyoung , ive been wanting to asked you this .. but whenever we talk about it , you always avoid the topic"

Doyoung eyes rolled up , sensing whats coming to him . 

"I dont want to talk about this because im afraid , people will hate me" Doyoung said and take a sip of his coffee

"why would they hate you? hey , im here .. i would never hate you" jaehyun said , reassuring doyoung thats its fine

"and most importantly , im scared youre the first person to hate me"

jaehyun scoot closer to doyoung , put his hand on Doyoung's chin and force Doyoung to look his eyes . 

"Tell me , i swear i would never hate you" Jaehyun said 

"i-im gay" doyoung said and he wait for jaehyun's reaction . he wait for jaehyun to be disgust . he wait for jaehyun to push him away . 

but 

instead 

jaehyun come closer and kiss his lips . Doyoung was caught off guard . He froze there . Processing that jaehyun just kiss him . His bestfriend . 

Jaehyun let out first after doyoung seem didnt give any reaction , he catch his breath and said 

"There ! i didnt hate you"

Doyoung chuckles , " Yeah sure you didnt hate me , but you dont have to kiss me tough , its shocked the hell out of me " 

Jaehyun blushed and suddenly he also embarrased on why he did that . Doyoung walk to the sink and put the cup inside and said that he want to sleep . Jaehyun hold Doyoung wrist as doyoung walk pass by him , doyoung look at him , confused . 

"Sleep with me in your bedroom tonight , im sure youre not okay being alone in your mom's room" 

"Jae, i dont want to make you uncomfortable and im totally fine"

"Youre not Doyoung , you have to sleep with me tonight . Or i will sleep on the couch"

"Yeah yeah , go sleep on the couch i dont care" 

"Yaa kim doyoung !!! im being serious"

Doyoung laugh then he nodded and they walk together to the bedroom without realizing they still holding hand .

XXX

Both of them sleep side by side , first time in their friendship term they sleep together and lord , in the same bed even .

"Sorry if this awkward hahaha" Doyoung said , as he pull his shared blanket with Jaehyun to his neck . 

Jaehyun smiles , turned to his side to look at Doyoung who are backside him . Jaehyun pout for a second .

"Doyoung , look at me .. It wasnt nice you know you didnt treat your guest properly"

Jaehyun can heard Doyoung slow grunt before doyoung slowly face to face with him 

"I want to sleep Jaehyun , let me be in my comfortable term" 

"I want a kiss" Jaehyun said , loud and clear .

"You wha-" 

Without doyoung finishing his lines , Jaehyun close the gap between him and Doyoung. It was soft and awkward at first since Doyoung was caught off guard but after Doyoung felt that Jaehyun want to push his tounge inside , Doyoung quickly took a breath and open his mouth , allowing Jaehyun to treasure his . It was passionate and romantic and taste bitter from the coffee they just drank but somehow its feels so sweet for both of them . As thing got hotter , Doyoung linking his arm around Jaehyun's and then he bit the bottom of Jaehyun's lips to gain access then he proceed with when jaehyun smile through the kiss and let doyoung explore his mouth . Doyoung let out to catch his breath , and when he turned to look at Jaehyun , jaehyun was smiling and that make Doyoung more blush and hot then before .

 

"Youre cute" Jaehyun said , pulling doyoung for another short kiss . 

"Why would you kiss me ? Youre weird , jaehyun" Doyoung asked,head resting on Jaehyun's chest

"Says the one who kiss me back" 

Doyoung slowly slap jaehyun's chest and jaehyun let out a fake "ouch" that make both of them giggles .

"i love you" jaehyun said , slow . 

"hm? what ? i cant hear you" doyoung said , eyes become heavy because the sleepy just hit him

Jaehyun slowly pull Doyoung face to look at him and kiss doyoung lips .

"Mr Doyoung , i said i love you" He said again , this time clear and loud and he sure doyoung heard it 

"and now what?" Doyoung asked

"What what ?" Jaehyun asked again

"Are we boyfriends or what?Jaehyun please faster , i want to sleep"

Jaehyun giggles , before he pull doyoung for a hug and rest his hand on Doyoung's waist 

"We can be boyfriends if you want but i like the husbands sounds more" 

"You bitch" doyoung said , giggles and slightly punching Jaehyun's chest 

"Goodnight boyfriend"Jaehyun said , waiting doyoung to reply but he never did so jaehyun slowly tickles Doyoung , demand for an answer.

"Okay fine , Goodnight boyfriend" Doyoung obliges

"Uh-uh , not valid , try again" Jaehyun said pout .

"Ugh fine , goodnight my baby boo , my loves , my everything , my universe" Doyoung said , half-heartedly 

Jaehyun peck Doyoung lips and said "i like the sound of it but still not valid" 

Doyoung grunts " i want to sleep jae , pleaseeeee " 

Jaehyun chuckles " i swear , this is last , please , once again "

Doyoung sigh then he kiss Jaehyun's cheeks and said "Goodnight future husband" 

and perhaps , that night both of them sleep in a good mood and cuddles till morning ..

 

ah 

 

and 

 

they didnt come to work that day because of the overdose cuddles and kisses .

**Author's Note:**

> -kudos & comment are appreciated
> 
> send hates & if you want to be mutual with me do dm me on twitter @127doyoung_


End file.
